The New Marauders
by rabbits-lay-eggs
Summary: It had been a while since Hogwarts had seen students like the Marauders. Its a new era and new people. What will happen as the kids become celebrities of Hogwarts? Scorp, Al, Rose, and Jamie. marauders map in hand, find out! Read and review please:


The New Marauders

**Author Disclamer****: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter…its all JK Rowling. This is the 19 years later chapter but I re-wrote it my way. Kind of short but necessary, after this its all my story just her characters.**

The Potters arrived on Platform 9 ¾ fairly easy. Al was a little unsure of the barrier but he made it through. Harry and Ginny tried to detour their children's' interest of the many people pointing and looking in their direction. After all they were living history.

Twelve year old Jamie would be returning along with his younger brother and his cousin Rosie. Jamie was like Sirius and James put together. He was into everything and this year he was aspiring to be a star Quidditch player like his dad. Al was nervous, real nervous. Jamie had been teasing him about being in slytherin, a first for a Potter. Jamie was in Gryffindor but loved to heckle his brother.

The whole morning had been an argument between the siblings not to mention the youngest, Lily, begging to go to Hogwarts even though she was only 9. She was like her mother, competitive especially with older brothers. She did not want them to have a head start.

The Hogwarts Express shined like always with smoke bellowing out of the top. The platform was crowded. Some Harry recognized with their kids and some new comers. The old argument started up again.

"You excited for Hogwarts, Al?" Jamie asked. He was fairly taller than Al and not as scrawny. He had wispy black hair that just didn't want to lay down but his mothers hazel eyes.

"Yeah, of course. You will show me around wont you?" Al asked nervously. Al was just like Harry. He had black hair as well that had a mind of it's own and the trademark green eyes. He was small and scrawny and didn't look like much but Harry knew his son would do great things, not matter what house he was in.

"Sure…that is, if your not in Slytherin." Jamie jeered.

"Quit saying that! Im not going to be in Slytherin!" Al yelled.

"Jamie, leave your brother alone. It doesn't matter what house your in, Al, we'll love you just the same." his mother smiled.

"Yeah, besides your named after one of the greatest headmasters and he was in Slytherin. Slytherins aren't all bad." His dad encouraged.

"Are you kidding me? Slytherins arent bad? Have you forgotten Malfoy so soon?" Ron asked Harry.

"Speaking of which," Hermione gestured to the man walking on the far side of the platform. He was a thin pale man with white blond hair and goatee walking with a mini image of that.

"So that's Scorpious? Doesn't look like much. You be sure to stay away from him, okay Rosie?" Ron told his daughter. Rosie looked like her mother but with strawberry blond hair. She was smart like her mother to but was a joker like her dad.

"Oh Ron, don't say that. Besides that hatchet was buried when the war ended." Hermione told him.

"Fine," Ron shrugged. "Just…just beat him at everything Rosie." He smiled.

The whistle blew. Students were saying their final goodbyes and boarding the train.

"Mum, I want to go!" Lily, the youngest potter, shouted.

"No, your to young. In two years then you can go."

"But then Jamie and Al will be ahead of me!" she stomped.

"I cant help that sweet heart."

"So you don't think I'll be in Slytherin?" Al asked his dad.

"Course not. Its in your blood to be in Gryffindor, just like Scorpious will be in Slytherin."

"But what if it changes?"

"Then it will be fine, you'll do fine in whatever house your in okay."

"If you say so." Al said sarcastically.

"Now, you guys go find a good compartment, it a long ride to Hogwarts. Oh Jamie, come here."

As the rest went to find a seat, Harry took Jamie aside.

"Now Al is pretty nervous about Hogwarts, I want you to look out for him alright." Harry told him.

"But why? I cant keep track of him all the time." Why does he have to be the responsible one?

"True but im giving you this." Harry handed him the Marauder's Map. "This map was made by my dad and teddy's dad and their friends. To open it you tap your wand and say I solemnly swear im up to no good. To lock which you should do every time, tap it again and say mischief managed."

"How's this old map going to help?" Jamie said looking over at the ruddy piece of parchment. It was frayed at the edges and looked like normal parchment paper.

"Because Jamie, this map not only tells where everyone in Hogwarts is at but also shows all the secret passage ways throughout the school. Now that is reward for keeping an eye on Al. Don't get into to much trouble, okay?" He said patting his son on the shoulder.

"Alright dad." Jamie said and headed for the train.

"As Jamie boarded the train, Ginny asked "What did you say to James?"

"Oh just telling him to watch over Al, is all." he smiled and waved to his sons.

**Author's note: So that's the first chapter, its not much like I said. Jamie has the Marauder's map now so who will be the new Marauder's? What House will I sort Rose, Al, and Scorpious in? What will happen as they all grow up? Will it be like when their parents went to school? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. **

**Please read and review as it does make me want to publish a new chapter faster. I can take criticism but not flames okay. Hope you like it and what is to come. ****J**


End file.
